Letters of Sincerity
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Years ago, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasly where friends, or at least they had an understanding of sorts, they bonded over their need and obsession for one Harry James Potter. This is Draco's letter to Ginny.


Title: Letters of Sincerity

Author: Sleeping-Lion7

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: Years ago, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasly where friends, or at least they had an understanding of sorts, they bonded over their need and obsession for one Harry James Potter. This is Draco's letter to Ginny.

Pairing: Draco/Ginny (slight, hinted at, unobtrusive) Draco/Harry Harry/Other Girls (unobtrusive, hinted at, passing)

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Hinted het/slash sex, mind set of the story

Disclaimer: Don't own......damn

Word Count: 864

* * *

Dear Ginny:

You watch him constantly, in a manor that most would call obsessive; but that's okay, because I do too. It's not something either of us can control and so day in and day out we watch, as he dates others and laughs and kisses them with passion, passion that we both wish was directed solely at us. I know it breaks your heart--as it does mine--to watch him. I know you feel the pain I do, the knife plunged in that keeps twisting and diving deeper, the resounding emptiness, the ache that never leaves.

The ache he causes is what eventually drives us together. The first Hogsmead day of the year, his first date of the year, is what drives both of us to find sanctuary at the lake's edge. He dates, again and again, and each time he goes we find ourselves back at the lake, finding comfort in each other, first in mind, then in body. I know you wish I were him, I don't hate you, I do the same.

The time we spend together, finding solace in each other's arms and bodies becomes more, as the pain of even just seeing him grows greater.

It's a few weeks before Christmas Holidays when it happens, your block-headed, hot tempered brother catches us in an alcove--me against the wall, your legs wrapped around my waist, both shirts undone, and my hand up your bra. He erupts, of course, throws insults--at both me and you-- and curses and eventually, tries to throw punches. He only takes one swing but that was only because he hit you. Surprise had frozen us both, and you didn't have enough time to remove yourself from my arms before he started to take a swing at me.

We knew we were screwed when your scream alerted _him_. The look on his face, shock, hurt, disgust and something unrecognizable, let us know that. He drags your brother away by the hair on his head and you untangled your legs from my waist. We look at each other embarrassedly.

We avoid each other. You avoid him. I avoid looking at him, even when Severus partnered us together in potions. He didn't date anyone else after that. I wonder, as I'm sure you did, why.

Leaving for the holidays helps, I spend my time in France shopping and celebrating, the pain is still there, don't misunderstand, but it helps me push him to the back of my mind. I know its not the same for you, as I'm sure he's at your house, spending time with your family, and I hope your doing okay. I don't love you, just as you don't love me, but over the weeks I feel that we have formed a friendship of sorts.

The day I arrive at Hogwarts, an hour after dinner, I find myself pinned against the wall outside the Room of Requirements--damn my inability to rest that night--by an unknown person. The person spins me around and crushes their lips to mine, I stare at them, they stare back, emerald green eyes. It's then I melt, it's Harry kissing me. My brain fries and all I can think of is the electricity flowing through my body, his hands roaming gently around my body, cupping my hips and bringing me closer to him. His erection presses against my thigh and I quiver with want and need.

I don't think of you at all as he roughly ravages me against the wall and then sweetly loves me in the Room of Requirements--I'm sprawled on a huge four poster bed next to a roaring fire; he towers over me, telling me with (truthful eyes that almost make me cry) how much he loves me and how angry and hurt he was when he saw you and I together.

I don't think of you until later, when I'm laying curled against his chest and he's holding me possessively. I think of you and my happiness fades, but only a little because I feel so whole and nothing can take that from me. I pray that you won't hate me, I know it'll be asking to much for you to be happy for me, because I know how bitter I would be should our roles be reversed.

That was years ago and I haven't heard from you since the day after he made love to me (the day I told you of course) and I hope that at least one of your family members knows where you are and will give this to you. I hope me sending you this letter doesn't reopen any wounds or hurt you in anyway, it is not my intent, I just wanted to explain. Explain that I never meant to hurt and betray you, and tell you that I hope you don't hate me, it would hurt if you did, I came to consider you my friend in those long painful months of seventh year; but I completely understand if you do hate me, as it would be no less then I deserve for me treachery against you.

Sincerely,

Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter

* * *

So, I wanted to let you know that I might write Ginny's response or maybe Harry's POV, so if you liked it, it'll probably be up by this time next week


End file.
